zetmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Kanzaki
Jin Kanzaki is the main protagonist of the series Zetman. Appearance Due to growing up on the streets, Jin has almost always had a rugged appearance, with unkempt brown hair and torn clothes. However, as he gets older, he improves on this. Personality Jin is shown to be silent and serious character, and smiles rarely though when with his foster mother, he is shown to be a kind man who will protect the innocent and save his close ones even if it means giving up his life. Jin always had a rough childhood and a keen sense of equality and that makes him act wisely than Kouga at several times, and being heartbroken each time when he thought he has a family, Jin Kanzaki chooses to be alone in his way of becoming Zetman and vanquishing evil and defeating player all over the place and never comes out or shows himself, he becomes a loner once again and remains in the shadows, without any credit or knowing, silently saving lives. History Jin was a result of the Z.E.T. Project by the Amagi Corporation to create the perfect being to fight and destroy the escaped Players. He was however released by Gorou Kanzaki, who wanted nothing more for Jin than to grow up as a normal human. So he took Jin and ran away, becoming homeless in the process. After the death of his 'grandfather', Kanzaki, Jin stayed with Akemi Kawakami until he witnessed her 'death' under the hands of the Amagi Corp., in an effort to retrieve their creation. Although he at first refuses to use his powers, he later accepts his role when he discovered that the real Akemi was still alive safe and sound and for the sake of protecting innocent people. He has been living in a slum alone ever since, monitored closely by his creators, especially Mitsugai. He one day meets Hanako in the slum, and after saving her life, twice, has begun to have feelings for her, evident when he swears to protect her with all his might having sex with her soon afterwards. He even starts calling Hanako his girlfriend. After the Amagi mansion is destroyed, he goes into hiding along with Kouga and Konoha, Mei, Shimura, Hanae and the two black suits until Kouga has Seizou clear him of all charges. While on a date with Hanako, he is attacked by the Sweeper, transforms in front of Hanako and blacks out, leading him to believe either he or the Sweeper killed her. Believing that, he thinks his life is now meaningless, and as soon as he gets the enhanced gum, he goes off on a suicide mission against EVOL. Jin is able to transform a creature known as "ZET", a mutant possessing superhuman abilities, but often mistaken for an other Player. The transformation is slow, though it may be accelerated due to extreme rage and conditions. He had lost this ability briefly, but regained it with the use of a special gum (Chapter 67). He later has a ceramic stake put in his heart by Seiji, thus allowing him to transform without the gum into "White" ZET(Chapter 102). It is later revealed by Hanae that the pendant his grandfather gave him has the ability to transform Jin into the "True ZET." The source of his strength appears to be the mysterious lump on his hand. After a Jin clone injected him with a formula that reacts badly with his gum, he has been having blackouts, not remembering what happened after a period of time. After his latest encounter with the Sweeper, he asks Hanae to create a stronger version of the gum, which transforms him into "White" ZET. He then learns of Seiji's plan to attack Amagi Corp., so he and the two black suits go to stop him. While there, they manage to kill the second Chameleon Player and a swarm of Corpse Riders (the latter with the help of Oyama), but he is overpowered by the Knight Player. Powers/Abilities *Jin is able to transform into a creature known as "ZET", a mutant possessing superhuman abilities, but often mistaken for another Player. *'White Zet:' When Jin first turns into Zet, he has .75% of Zet in him, so he can only turn white. *'Transformation:' The transformation is slow, though it may be accelerated due to extreme rage and conditions. The transformation accelerates his body growth. *'Superhuman Strength:' The extent is still unknown but he can for sure rip out the heart of a living being, smash enemies through walls. *'Superhuman Agility:' He has demonstrated this ability when jumping from construction site structural steel effortlessly. *'Superhuman Speed:' The extent is still unknown, but he is fast enough to go toe-to-toe with an EVOL. *'Revelation Ring:' Jin has a ring on his left hand who force the Players to transform when they are nearby, revealing their player form. *'Superhuman Reflexes: ' the extent is unknown, but thanks to his enhanced body, Jin can dodge most attacks thrown at him and react appropriately. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The extent is still unknown, but when facing a formidable foe like an EVOL, it takes a toll on him. *'Regeneration:' Jin has regenerated from minor injuries in a short amount of time, but extreme injuries take longer to heal. *'Combat Expert:' Jin has been fighting for money since he was nine years old. Over the years, he has developed more and more combat experience, able to take on many opponents simultaneously even in a critical condition. Relationships Konoha Amagi A friend of Jin and has feelings for him though Jin only thinks of her as a friend and sister-like. She has strong feelings for Jin which she is shy to express. Kouga Amagi (Anime) They are childhood friends and they work together to save the world. (Manga) In the manga, Jin and Kouga only first met on the case of the incendiary player. Hanako Tanaka A stranger who met Jin when he saved her from a monster in the slums, she has love interest for Jin and Jin too loves her. She also has sex with Jin the night when Jin reciprocates his feelings for her. Later on she is revealed to be a sand monster and behind many murders (maybe intentionally or unintentionally) and is killed by Jin (manga) or Kouga (anime). Difference in Anime and Manga In the anime series, Jin acquired his "aa true" Zet form (black and red) during Kouga's fight with the Shrimp Player. In the manga Jin is still in "white" Zet form until chapter 187. Trivia *The design of Zet was based on a protoype for the Alphas anime, with the editors wanting a dark tone to the series at first. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Evol Players